Where we land
by Cafesitodeldia
Summary: El primer impulso que tiene es ir hacia ella, tomar su mano y decirle que todo estará bien. —oneshot, Wanda/Sunny. AUish. Para Leeh.


**Título:** Where we land.

**Fandom**: The host

**Pairing**: Sunny/Wanda

**Disclaimer: **¿míos? nope.

**Summary: **El primer impulso que tiene es ir hacia ella, tomar su mano y decirle que todo estará bien. —oneshot, Wanda/Sunny. AUish. Para Leeh.

**Nota**: AUis porque no sigue el canon completamente, ustedes entienden. also, pls, no tienen ni idea de lo enamorada que me tiene este pairing. para leeh porque me soporta y le encantó el pairing y lo beteó y tal.

* * *

:-:  
«So, let's freefall, and see where we land.»  
:-:

Sunny está nerviosa, todos pueden verlo. Sus manos tiemblan un poco y sus dedos se hunden más en el brazo de Kyle, donde está sujeta; la mayor parte de su cuerpo está escondida detrás de él, como protegiéndose, pero su cabeza sobresale y su mirada es desafiante (pero puede verse el miedo, cómo sus pupilas están dilatadas y cómo no mantiene la mirada fija en nadie). Wanda entiende perfectamente cómo se siente, cómo es ser recibida con miradas hostiles y que sepas con certeza que lo único que quieren es matarte y probablemente lo vayan a hacer.

El primer impulso que tiene es ir hacia ella, tomar su mano y decirle que todo estará bien.

(No lo hace, pero sonríe y espera que sea suficiente.)

:-:

Han pasado varias semanas (o al menos eso cree) desde la llegada de Burns.

Wanda aún no sabe qué pensar de él o de las personas que llegaron con él, aún no está segura si confiar en ellos es una buena idea o no. La facilidad con la que se han adaptado a cómo funcionan las cosas ahí es un tanto sospechosa, pero no ha habido conflictos mayores, sólo cosas que pueden considerarse cotidianas (alguien perdido en los túneles o uno que otro golpe sin mala intención por parte de alguno de los hombres) así que ella no tendría que estarse preocupando tanto; no tendría que estarse preocupando, punto. Ian se lo ha dicho, Jared se lo ha dicho, incluso Mel, pero hay algo que Wanda simplemente no puede ignorar, algo extraño en ellos.

Sunny es la única que entiende sus preocupaciones.

«No termina de agradarme, ¿sabes?» lo dice bajito, sólo para que ella lo escuche a pesar de que están solas; también porque ella normalmente no estaría diciendo esta clase de cosas. «Hay algo en él, en ellos, que no termina de convencerme.»

Sunny sólo asiente aunque Wanda no pueda verla, porque están cerca y puede sentir el movimiento.

Wanda suspira e intenta relajarse y quizá dormir un rato, pero no puede. No puede dejar de pensar y la intranquilidad parece no querer desprenderse de ella.

Sunny toma su mano, y es todo lo que necesita.

:-:

(A veces Wanda desea con todas sus fuerzas que no la hubieran puesto en otro cuerpo, que la hubieran mandado a cualquier otro planeta, quizá incluso que la hubieran matado, porque está cansada de todos estos sentimientos que parecen no querer desaparecer, o calmarse, o ser un poco más _claros_, o al menos un poco menos contradictorios.)

:-:

Duermen juntas desde que Kyle se dio cuenta que Sunny definitivamente no era Jodie y no podía verla de la manera en que ella quería. Duermen juntas desde que Sunny no pudo soportar más dormir en el mismo colchón con él sin poder acercarse siquiera un poco en las noches frías porque inmediatamente él se tensaba; desde que el rechazo fue demasiado para ella.

Duermen juntas desde que Sunny apareció en su cuarto una noche y le dijo quedito que si podía dormir con ella por esa noche, que le contaría todo en la mañana.

A Wanda no le importó.

(De Ian no se puede decir lo mismo).

:-:

(A veces Sunny se pregunta si algo está mal con ella. Si el color constante en sus mejillas (que no puede ver sino sentir) o el que sus manos o su piel expuesta se erice cada que Wanda la toca es algo de lo que debería preocuparse. Se pregunta si el que se pase parte de el día intentando delinear su perfil es algo normal, o el que su primer impulso sea acariciar su mejilla.

Teme que la respuesta sea no.)

:-:

La primera vez que hornea pan, Sunny no puede sentirse más orgullosa. No hay harina que cubra su rostro, pero sus dedos están pegajosos y los músculos de sus brazos duelen un poco por el esfuerzo hecho. Sonríe satisfecha porque se siente útil y cansada y Mel sólo la regañó un par de veces por errores que cualquiera pudo cometer. Se quema el dorso de la mano ligeramente por distraída, pero ni siquiera eso o que Rachel y Nate se rían de ella cuando salta hacia atrás y maldice, puede afectar su buen humor.

A la hora de cenar cuando Wanda baja y Sunny le hace señas para que se acerque a donde está, aún sonríe.

Cuando Wanda ve los pedazos de pan sin forma que le ha guardado sólo puede reír («En serio, Sun, ¿qué pretendías que fueran?»)

Sunny simplemente le saca la lengua y parte un pedazo.

:-:

Cuando intentan sugerir que a lo mejor es buena idea si ellas van por provisiones son recibidas con tres voces gritando que no (Jeb rotundo, Mel con un tinte de pánico y Nate quizá un poco enojado). Ni siquiera las dejan pedir una explicación porque Mel en seguida intenta distraerlas diciéndoles que mejor la ayudaran a ella a cosechar unas cosas o a lo mejor en la cocina o ¿por qué no simplemente iban a darse un baño y descansar?

Wanda toma a Sunny de el brazo, huyendo de Melanie mientras intenta suprimir la risa.

:-:

(A veces Wanda se pregunta si Mel hace esa clase de cosas, esas insinuaciones a propósito. O si Sunny también siente ese vuelco en el estómago cuando son dichas.)

:-:

Cuando la besa sus labios son suaves y delicados, y es extraño, pero no de una mala manera. Cuando pone una de sus manos en su mejilla, es cálida y Wanda sabe que Sunny está más sonrojada que de costumbre; cuando mueve su mano a su cadera y presiona un poco sobre la piel expuesta, Sunny suspira y Wanda no puede evitar sonreír ante eso.


End file.
